Rukia's Getting Married!
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Ichigo wanted to propose her but when he saw Renji kneeling down, a ring for her and Rukia nodded her head, Ichigo knew that he was too late... or was he? Making an early assumption is never a good thing, XD IchiRuki  of course!


A/N: I wrote this in a rush because I wasn't supposed to do any fanfics, now that I'm a foundation student. But, I'd to get it out. Enjoy!

**Rukia's Getting Married?**

It was a fine Saturday morning when he heard the news. Abarai Renji had proposed to his long time best friend, which happened to be the one and only girl he'd fallen in love with, Kuchiki Rukia. Yup, he wasn't embrassed to acknowledge his feeling that had been growing ever since the day she was taken away from him; the day he first met her cold, over-protective brother, whom almost killed him.

Was he too late to confess his feeling? Did he want to confess it now? How will this affect his relationship with Rukia? Surely it will gone awkward, now that she was enganged to his best friend. Or will he just keep his feeling for himself and let the relationship between him with Rukia stayed the same? But... That also meant that he will never achieved one of his life dreams; to be with the love of his life and live with her.

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed. The digital clock on his bedside table beeped twice. He took a quick glance. It was already two in the morning. He had been tossing and turning on his bed, trying to get some sleep but the scene from the afternoon kept playing in his mind. What he saw broke his heart all too much.

That afternoon...

Ichigo couldn't help but to smile and dismissed his usual frown. His going to meet with Rukia for dinner. It had been five long-years since the last days he saw her, at the airport. The day he aboard a plane to continue his study in medicine, to be a doctor just like his old man. They continued communicate through mail (Yuzu and Karin had thought Rukia how to use modern technologies, instead of writing letters that could take weeks or months to arrive to each other). And yes, during those years, they still bickering with each other and he still coward to convey his feelings for her.

Today, he had a date with her. He also had summoned all of his courage and will to confess to her today and if he was lucky, he was going to propose to orange-haired doctor played with a a simple gold ring in his jacket pocket and a smile crept on his face again.

Kurosaki Ichigo continued his walk but when he turned to a corner, he stopped abruptly. Renji and Rukia were together and that wasn't why he halted. Renji was down on his one knee and his right hand was holding out a heart-shaped black velvet box with a ring inside. Rukia looked genuinely surprised and happy, radiant in fact. Anyhow, the bombshell that came right after that gave Ichigo a final blow to the stomach, crashing down his world. Kuchiki Rukia nodded towards Abarai Renji's wedding proposal. She had just agreed to be Renji's spouse.

Ichigo couldn't continue to watch the scene in front of him. He spun around and started to walk briskly; hoping to get away from them, without a destination in mind. Rukia and Renji? He should've seen that. Damn himself for keeping his feelings for her all too long.

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed, again as he tossed again on his bed. He'd cancel his dinner date with her and didn't bother to tell her why. He only called her and made up an excuse on not going for the dinner. Rukia didn't have time to ask him why when he terminated the call after ten seconds or less. She was confused and did try to call him back, several times. However, Ichigo ignored all the calls and after few hours, the phone died. He was glad that the battery was drained because he couldn't help himself to feel the pain that came whenever he saw her name on the caller id.

He tossed and turned again, hoping sleep will come to him when he knew it was impossible.

It was a fortnight later when his class held a reunion party. He refused to go, of course, but then, he missed to see her (he had been ignoring and avoiding her), not to mention that Asano Keigo and Mizuro had kidnapped him from hospital and brought them to a restaurant where they held

the party. Almost everyone was there, including Rukia and Renji.

Ichigo tried to ignore them when he and his kidnappers entered the dining room that was booked for them. He chatted with Ishida, married to Orihime a few years after they graduated from high school and now a father of a pair of twins. The famous Quincy was happy, at least; contented with his life with the one he loved.

"Kurosaki, take your seat. We will begin the dinner shortly! Keigo, stop hitting on Chizuru. She's not interested in you!" someone, who was incharge of the reunion dinner, shouted. Some chuckled at his comment on Keigo and some, well, one person, had her attention to Ichigo.

Rukia looked directly to Ichigo. She knew something was off with him. He'd been avoiding her since the day he canceled their date. Ichigo also ignored all of her calls. He wasn't the Ichigo she knew. He always called her back and found the time to talk to her. Something was not right and she could feel it.

"Did something happen between you and Ichigo?" Renji's voice brought Rukia back to reality.

She shook her head. "I don't think so... He has been avoiding me. Maybe he got some personal problems," she said.

Renji nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, are going to do it, in front of everyone?" The subject changed with the question from Kuchiki.

Renji grinned. "Yep... I hope everything will be okay..." he took a sip of his fruit juice, trying to calm himself.

"So, you ARE going to do it in front of everybody about it, tonight?"

Renji grinned. "Yep!"

Rukia produced a smile for her best friend. "Best of luck!"

"You too, midget," which caused him to receive a playful pinch on his shoulder.

Across the table, the heartbroken Kurosaki Ichigo observed them. They really looked like a good couple. He sighed as he took a sip of his orange juice. He averted his gaze. Everyone was having a great time. Smiles adorned on every faces; laughters erupted around the room. They were happy and didn't notice Kurosaki Ichigo exited the restaurant.

Ichigo leaned on the railing outside the restaurant. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Puff of white smoke emerged from his nosestrill and mouth. It was a cold night. He zipped up his jacket as he looked up. Stars glimmered above his head. What a great night, if only he had someone special to share it with.

"Ichigo..."

The owner of the name turned to the source. There, behind him, stood Kuchiki Rukia in her bluish-white dress with a matching scarf warped around her neck. She looked beautiful with the dim orange light shone above her. She walked towards him.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the sky above. Damn it. Why did she has to be outside, right now when he was trying to avoid her.

"Ichigo... Are you okay?" Rukia tried to start a conversation with the doctor beside him

He shrugged. "I'm fine. How bout you?"

"I'm great. Just came back from Soul Society with Renji last week, visiting nii-sama."

Renji, huh? Must been telling Byakuya their wedding plans, Ichigo thought. "Oh... You and Renji got some interesting news for Byakuya?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Just updating him with our lives here. You know how protective he could be sometimes." Rukia replied with a smile as she remembered events occurred during her visit to Soul Society.

"Right... So... When you or Renji going to tell us about 'it'?"

"About what?" she looked at him, trying to understand the question.

"Don't play stupid Rukia. You're getting married to Renji. I saw him proposed to you a few weeks ago and yes, I saw you agreed. You should've told me that you are dating him. I thought both of you were only friends..." he blurted everything out.

"But we-"

"I don't care what you reasons were. The point is that you should have told me! I had been reserving this place in my heart specially for you, just you Rukia. You know how much I care about you and loved you! Why Renji?" that was it. He just said out loud to Kuchiki Rukia that he loved her.

Rukia was stunned. Did this man, in front of her, just confessed his feeling? Was it the same guy that she had known for the past decade, who barely let anyone knew his feelings and emotions, just blurted it out loud? It seemed so. Right hair colour; those frown; and his reiatsu. Definitely the Kurosaki Ichigo that she knew.

Her shocked face then changed as a small smile formed. Ichigo was not amused with her expression. She didn't seemed to take his confession seriously.

"I'm serious Rukia. I love you since we met..." he said it again and this time, he produced a ring from his pocket. The ring that he wanted to propose her with, last fortnight. "And I wanted to ask you to marry me during our date but you were already engaged to Renji."

However, Rukia's smile got bigger and Ichigo wasn't happy.

"Silly strawberry," Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him inside.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shut up Kurosaki and follow me," replied Rukia; the smile still hadn't left her face.

Inside the restaurant, the restaurant was an exceptionally quiet. Everyone had their on a certain man, who were proposing to a friend of Ichigo. Ichigo's jaw literally dropped on the floor when his brain registered the man and his will-be-fiancee. It was Renji. He was on his knee, hand stretched out to Arisawa Tatsuki, holding a black heart-shaped ring box. Renji was proposing Tatsuki!

The silent room suddenly filled with ear-splitting cheers as Tatsuki nodded her head and jumped into Renji's arms. The now-enganged couple gave each other a long kiss, in front of their friends, including Ichigo and Rukia. From afar, Renji gave Rukia a wink and inaudilble 'thanks' before turning his attention back to his fiancee, and their friends.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. The man beside her still couldn't believe what he had just seen. Kurosaki Ichigo, always dumb when it came to relationship. The Kuchiki heir dragged the speechless man out of the restaurant.

"See?" She asked him.

"But I saw you and him... jewellry store... and..." Ichigo couldn't find the right word to express himself.

Rukia sighed. He could be so thick sometimes.

"Renji asked me to help him to proposed to Tatsuki-san. He was trying to propose to her, without embrassing himself. So, he asked me to be 'Tatsuki-san.' What you see in front of the store was Renji perfecting his proposal and he did great at that time. And Ichigo."

Ichigo tried to look straight at her.

"Renji was like my brother. Me and Renji? No freaking way. It's like marrying to Nii-sama, and you know that. I told you before about me and Renji."

"...oh..." was all he managed to reply.

"So, are you going to ask me or not, since you already got the ring? Just to make it more romantic?"

"Huh?" he was still hazy from the very recent event.

Rukia hit his head, hard.

"You idiot. Are you going to propose to me or not?"

"Oh... yeah... Um.." Ichigo's face suddenly reddening when Rukia's question finally sinked in. He fumbled with his pocket to get the ring.

Kurosaki Ichigo quickly got down on one knee, his right hand holding the beautiful ring.

"Kuchiki Rukia, will you marry me?"

"Of course, you silly!"

With that, a big smile formed on Ichigo's face. Grinning ear-to-ear as he scooped Rukia bridal-style and stole a kiss from her.

"I'm so telling the girls about your great assumption!" Rukia said when they broke the kiss.

"Don't you dare, Kuchiki Rukia!" he mumbled as he took another kiss and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Whatever... strawberry."

* * *

><p>Ps: My writing is bad, right? Anyway, thank you for reading! Don't forget to left some reviews or comments but no flames please!


End file.
